


Андроид или гей?

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Стив влюблён в Тони, но всем своим видом изображает неодобрение гомосексуальных отношений, и когда узнает о том, что скрывает Бартон, оказывается в лёгком шоке, но до последнего держится, пытаясь не раскрыть себя.Тони уверен, что Коулсон - андроид нового поколения, но почему-то всех больше интересует его ориентация.А Фил и Клинт из всего этого находят выгоду для себя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: Мстители: Эра Альтрона  
> Пресловутая ночевка в доме Бартонов  
> Да, опять.  
> Ставки и споры  
> Да, опять.  
> И опять отсылка к сериалу "Как я встретил вашу маму", но это только потому что я его очень люблю. Да простят меня создатели за то, что я позаимствовала их идею.  
> Есть ещё одна отсылка, не к сериалу. 
> 
> Сомнительный авторский юмор.
> 
> Писалось на заяку (https://ficbook.net/requests/283959), но Стив и Тони не дают мне покоя.  
> Честно, не знаю как так вышло. Это не я, это они.

— Малыш, я дома, — крикнул Клинт, помогая Наташе сесть на первый попавшийся стул.

Послышался шум, топот и даже кто-то взвизгнул так, что Тор вздрогнул, осматриваясь. Со второго этажа по лестнице спускались двое детей: мальчик и девочка, улыбающиеся и повторяющие друг за другом одну и ту же фразу: «Папа дома!».

По правде говоря, Тони показалось, что что-то идёт не так ещё в джете, когда Бартон торжественно объявил, что лететь ещё пару часов, а после и вовсе посадил джет посреди поля, вёл их через высокую траву к старому дому. А теперь ещё и дети.

Дети с радостью окружили Клинта, обнимали тётю Нат и вели себя так, словно могучие герои Земли к ним каждую неделю заглядывали. Так, между миссиями, время скоротать.

Мстители, выстроившись в ряд, последовали за Наташей, которая стала выглядеть немного лучше. Кажется, видения, что насылала ей ведьма, стали её отпускать, забываться.

Дом был уютным, с необходимыми удобствами и каждый член команды с любопытством рассматривал всё вокруг. Тор случайно раздавил одну из деталей конструктора и виновато улыбнулся Кэпу, который заметил эту оплошность. Дом был маловат для них обоих. Тони и Брюс чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Как-то не в их правилах было вторгаться в чужой дом, подвергая его жителей опасности.

— Ребят, — обратился к Мстителям Клинт, и все взгляды устремились в его сторону. — Это Фил. Ну, вы знаете. Он… мой муж. И наши дети - Купер и Лила.  
— Мы хотим усыновить третьего, — Фил добродушно улыбнулся, рассматривая гостей. — Рад видеть вас, Капитан Роджерс. Ваша форма с годами становится только лучше.  
— Спасибо, — скромно фыркнул Стив в кулак, устремив взгляд в пол.  
— Это какой-то розыгрыш, — буркнул Тони Брюсу на ухо.  
— А? Что? — отозвался тот, переводя взгляд с Нат на Тони.  
— Чую, Щ.И.Т. освоил прекрасную технику создания андроидов, — ещё тише сказал Старк, и Брюсу пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы не разбирать всю его речь по губам. — И смотри-ка, маленьких агентов себе завели! Вот же ж Фьюри, сукин сын!

Стив неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Тору, когда дочь Клинта встала совсем рядом. Он сглотнул, посмотрев вниз, и увидел, что прижал сапогом к полу куклу за волосы. Извинившись, он поднял игрушку и отдал девочке, после чего, вроде как, стало полегче. Дом с детьми почему-то пугал больше, чем видения, посланные Вандой.

— Стив, — вдруг спросил Тор, когда Тони и Брюс сдвинулись с места, чтобы поздороваться с Филом. — Скажи, а это вообще нормально? Ну, то есть… Клинт же мужчина. И сын Коула мужчина.  
— Сейчас это, вроде как, в порядке вещей,— тихо ответил Стив, — но, по правде говоря, я не в восторге.  
— Ты бы мог с Брюсом…  
— Он же запал на Нат.  
— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами Тор, — а со Старком?  
— Нет, — вдруг покраснел Роджерс. — Мужчины - это не мой конёк.

Тем временем Старк щипал Коулсона за кожу на руках, оттягивал её, наблюдая за реакцией, и продолжал нести чушь про андроидов.

 

***

Как следует замахнувшись, Тони вонзил топор в несчастное полено. Тот застрял, Тони в панике попытался вытащить топор, но вместо этого лишь стал стучать зацепившимся поленом по выступающему пеньку, надеясь, что «и так сойдёт». Роджерс, покосившись на него, забрал из рук топор и разделался с поленом, откидывая получившиеся дрова в маленькую кучку таких же позади Тони.

Поблагодарив Стива, Тони вновь пошёл по тому же пути, но на этот раз полено раскололось почти сразу. Стив замер. Он заметил Фила и Клинта на крыльце, когда вертел головой из стороны в сторону. Кажется, они объясняли сынишке как правильно ремонтировать ограждения, и выглядело всё чисто, по совести, без всего того, что Стив слышал о гомосексуалистах, будучи ребёнком. И на извращенцев ни Клинт, ни Фил не были похожи.

— Прикольно, да? — отвлёк его Тони, и Стив тряхнул головой.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ну, Коулсон, — продолжил Тони, ставя новое полено перед собой. — Жив и здоров, а мы ведь видели, как он умер.  
— О, ты об этом, — Стив ударил по полену.  
— А ты о чём? — Тони сложил руки на груди. Стив, закатив глаза, предпочёл проигнорировать вопрос, продолжая рубить дрова. — Колись, Роджерс, что не так?  
— Ну, — протянул тот, покосившись на Бартона и Коулсона.  
— Гомосексуальные отношения?  
— Не то, чтобы меня это касалось, — сказал он, стараясь идти на попятную.  
— Всегда забываю, что тебя воспитывали до нашей эры.

Недовольно хмыкнув, Стив сделал вид, что не слышал грубого замечания.

— Нет, Роджерс, серьезно? Ко всему прочему, что у тебя есть, ты еще и гомофоб? Не разочаровывай своих фанатов.  
— Просто… В моё время за такое…  
— Видимо, по этой причине динозавры и вымерли, — посмеялся Тони, видя, что Стив покраснел. — Вот вам образец беспристрастия и борец за свободу. А с Гитлером-то чего не поделил?

Лицо его исказилось, и Тони даже боялся представить, что за мысленные процессы заставили Кэпа так волноваться.

 

***

— А ты знала? — спросил вдруг Брюс.

Наташа вздрогнула, повела плечом чуть в сторону, и улыбнувшись, кивнула.

— И это настоящий Коулсон? — влез в разговор Тони. — Я всё ещё сомневаюсь. Шутит как-то… мало.  
— Давно они вместе? — абсолютно игнорируя Тони, продолжил Брюс.  
— Когда меня взяли в Щ.И.Т., они уже были вместе.  
— А что Коулсон жив тоже знала? — не успокаивался Старк.  
— Ну разумеется.

Нахмурившись, Тони сложил руки на груди. Он словно пытался сделать какой-то вывод, но не мог. Брюс и Наташа снова заговорили об отношениях этой парочки. И боже, неужели отношения куда захватывающее, чем волшебное воскрешение Коулсона?

— Эй, а это точно сам Фил? Его же проткнули посохом!  
— Хотите поговорить об этом? — раздалось за спиной, и Тони даже испугался. — Да, мистер Старк. Это точно я. Медовое печенье?  
— О, медовое! С орешками?  
— С орешками.  
— Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, — предупредил друзей Старк и помчался на кухню, прямо за Коулсоном.

 

***

— Это, что, написано на немецком? — Наташа держала в руках помятую салфетку, что лежала на столе, изрисованную треугольниками. Она указывала на надпись в самом низу салфетки: аккуратные, заострённые буквы явно принадлежали Стиву.  
— Да это Кэп, — отмахнулся Тони, Стив где-то позади него громко вздохнул. — У него моральная травма на всю жизнь. Мужеложство, видите ли, против природы, бога, нацистов и арабов. Печаль каждого народа задевает его, ты же знаешь. Мистер… Нет, Капитан Правильность.

Стив ссутулился, вжавшись в кресло, читал «Плоский живот за десять дней», потому что это первое, что попалось под руку, когда было так необходимо изобразить занятость. И как-то неожиданно в комнате появился Коулсон. Он улыбнулся Стиву, так добро, как только он и умел, единственный из этой компашки, и от улыбки стало ещё более неловко.

— Простите, у нас обычно гостей не бывает, — начал Фил, разводя руками, — так что образовалась небольшая проблема с наличием... спальных мест.  
— То есть? — подняв брови, спросил Тони, пытаясь попасть дротиком в мишень.  
— Детей мы отправим спать в гостевую. Доктор Беннер, я думаю, будет рад обосноваться в их комнате. Там двуярусная кровать, так что Наташа вполне может спать там же.  
— Да, без проблем, — тихо прошептал доктор. — Наташа?  
— Меня всё устраивает.  
— Итого... У нас остается диван и две кровати.  
— Я займу диван, — подал голос Фьюри.  
— Одна кровать для нас с Клинтом, — продолжил Коулсон. — И есть ещё одна, большая. Думаю, вы втроем поместитесь, — Фил указал на Стива, Тони и Тора. — Только Тору придётся спать на боку.  
— Эй, эти два легкоатлета раздавят меня в два счёта! — возмутился Старк, просчитав что к чему.  
— А ты не давай им повода, — рассмеялся Клинт, взявшись из ниоткуда. Он стрелял дротиками в ту же мишень, что и Тони, только расстояние между ним и мишенью было раза в три больше, чем между мишенью и Тони.  
— Можно, я пойду к Брюсу?  
— Нет, Тони, это плохая идея.  
— Я буду тихо, обещаю спрятать все карандаши и, знаешь, реактора у меня больше нет, так что и свет в глаза светить не будет.  
— Нет, — заступилась Наташа.  
— Роджерс, ты слышал? Будем обниматься всю ночь.  
— Иди к чёрту, Старк.  
— О, он согласен, — в довольной улыбке расплылся Тони.

 

***

— Бартон, колись! — не выдержал Тони.

Они вообще-то ужинали. Фил ушёл укладывать детей спать, потому что Лила никак не хотела ложиться и долго подглядывала за Мстителями, обосновавшимися на их кухне.

— Что опять не по тебе, Старк?  
— Коулсон.  
— Ты же пялишься на Роджеровскую задницу, и я ни слова тебе не говорю. У нас вообще свободная страна, я счастлив в браке. У детей есть семья. Всё хорошо, всё отлично.  
— Да боже мой, почему все считают, что меня волнует то, с кем ты спишь! — взвыл Тони.  
— Он правда _пялится_ на мою задницу? — покраснел Стив.  
— Всё время, — подтвердила Наташа, — сам же знаешь, как он любит лететь сзади, делая вид, что прикрывает. Я, кстати, тоже так иногда делаю. Сразу вера в человечество возвращается.  
— Стив, ты не мог бы достать вон ту книгу в красном переплёте? — хихикнул Бартон.  
— Задрали, — выругался Стив, уставившись в тарелку.  
— Ник, а вы что думаете? — спросил Старк.  
— Задница у Кэпа что надо, — выдал полковник, и Стив чуть не упал лицом в тарелку.  
— А насчёт Коулсона? Это высокотехнологичный андроид, пришелец, скопировавший его ДНК и втирающийся в доверие, клон... — на каждое предположение Тони загибал пальцы на правой руке. — Ну, на худой конец, брат-близнец, о котором никто ничего не знал. Даже сам Фил.

На какое-то время повисла тишина. Наташа наматывала на вилку остатки макарон, Брюс не сводил с неё глаз и почти не ел, Стив, всё ещё краснущий, не смотрел вообще никуда.

— А я думаю, что Роджерс в тайне влюблён в Старка, — выдал Бартон, пытаясь разбавить глухое молчание. — Вы только вспомните эти ахи-вздохи. «Где там Тони», «помогите Железному Человеку», «Тони, позволь, я тебя прикрою».  
— Идите к чёрту, — буркнул Стив, со злости бросив вилку в тарелку, и ушёл, потому что задолбался уже всё это выслушивать.  
— Да он тебя хочет, Тони, — подпела Наташа.  
— Ух, а вы были правы насчёт его задницы, — подал голос Тор.

 

***

— Стив! — взревел Тор. — Даже не пытайся меня переубедить. Я понял к чему ведут видения, посланные ведьмой. Я должен узреть их вновь.  
— Прошу, не оставляй меня с Тони. Задержись на одну ночь. Пожалуйста, — молил Стив, но Тор не сдавался.  
— Неужели это из-за того, что он проявляет к тебе интерес, как к мужчине? Он же ничего тебе не сделает, — был уверен Тор.  
— Он может и не сделает, а вот за себя я не ручаюсь, — буркнул Стив.

С другой стороны двери послышался шум. Старк с силой колотил по ней, прося впустить, потому что стоять за пределами комнаты было холодно. Стив покраснел, но в сторону все-таки отошел.

— Тор, ты куда собрался?  
— За ответами. Спасибо, Тони.

И он вышел. Тяжелые шаги ещё долго разносились по всему дому.

— Коулсон настоящий, — выдал Тони, закрыв за Тором дверь. — Он порезался, и у него текла кровь. Жаль. Мне так полюбилась теория о том, что он андроид нового поколения.  
— Оказывается, он просто гей, — хмыкнул Стив, ежась. — Смирись.  
— Это неинтересно, да и к тому же очевидно было. Ты замёрз что ли?  
— А? Что? — недоуменно спросил Стив, видя как взгляд Старка мечется от его трусов к лицу.  
— Залезай под одеяло, ты весь дрожишь.

Аккуратно залезая под одеяло, Стив кутался, стараясь абстрагироваться. Он спокоен, он справится, в конце концов он же не первый раз спит в одной кровати с мужчиной. И пусть это не просто мужчина, а Тони, но откуда ж ему знать, что там в голове у Стива творится. Немного расслабившись, Стив не заметил, как придвинулся ближе, прижавшись к Старку.

— О, кажется Наташа была права, — подал голос Тони, чувствуя задницей напряженный член Капитана.  
— Иди к чёрту, — буркнул Стив и, решившись, навис над Тони, наконец его целуя.

 

***

— Так, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, открывая коробку.

Она была обклеена всякими наклейками, обычно прячущимися внутри упаковок с шоколадками или кукурузными хлопьями. Клинт помнил, с каким усердием Фил обклеивал эту коробку давным-давно.

— Все спят, — оповестил Клинта вернувшийся Фил, и тот улыбнулся.

Он коснулся пальцами щеки и поцеловал его так, словно ждал этого вечность.

— Это, конечно, здорово, — отозвался Коулсон, когда почувствовал хозяйскую хватку на своей заднице, — но для начала мы должны разобраться с этим.

Указав на коробку, Фил присел рядом и вытащил из неё первую бумажку.

— Что там? Читай вслух.  
— Клинт ставит на то, что Мстители удивятся, узнав, что у него есть семья, — прочитал Фил. — Бери доллар. Твоя очередь.  
— Клинт ставит на то, что Тор обязательно что-нибудь сломает, находясь в его доме. Пролетает, — расстроился Бартон. Давай дальше.  
— Клинт ставит на…  
— Ты вообще ставки делал, а? — перебил его Клинт, копаясь в коробке. — А, вот. Нашёл. Фил ставит на то, что Капитан Роджерс будет вести себя как идиот. Когда ты успел это написать?  
— Перед тем, как вы прилетели, — пожал плечами Фил. — Так, значит доллар мой. Клинт ставит на то, что…

Так продолжалось почти полчаса. Бартон заработал двадцать один доллар, Фил меньше - всего шестнадцать. К тому времени в коробке осталась одна единственная бумажка, но никто не торопился её вытаскивать.

— Давай ты, — тихо сказал Фил, пододвигая к Бартону коробку.  
— Ладно, — вытащив бумажку, Клинт долго смотрел на неё, прежде чем прочитать вслух то, что там было написано. — Фил ставит на то, что Кэп и Старк займутся сексом в гостевой спальне.

Фил улыбнулся, стянув себе ещё один доллар.

— Стоп! С чего ты взял, что это уже случилось? Верни на место.

В этот самый момент раздался истошный стон. Бартон искренне надеялся, что он никого не разбудил, но то, что стон принадлежал Старку, сомнений не было.

— Мне причитается ещё доллар.  
— За что? — возмутился Клинт.  
— За то, что мой муж тот ещё придурок, — ответил Фил и поцеловал его.


End file.
